Until The End
by A Rozen Dream
Summary: Slowly the sounds of screaming or perhaps shouting faded away it until it was nothing more than a silent whisper. I couldn't even feel the pain of broken bones anymore. My mind rushed as I tried to think of my final thought but only he came to mind, I never got to tell him how I felt. Sorry for OOCness, really out of touch with Naruto *semi-mild blood and violence*


**_As I laid there, blood sliding down my body from the many cuts pooling around me, everything was slowly fading and the strangest things crossed my mind. You always hear that life flashes before your eyes at death but that wasn't right. Memories I had long forgotten came to surface, both good and bad, simple task that I was meant to do, wondering if anyone else will remember we needed more milk. The strangest thoughts until slowly they didn't seem so important anymore._**

**_My head started to pound as my eye lids felt heavy, my time was nearly up. I knew there would be people around me but I couldn't see anymore, I lost my eye sight before my body gave out. I couldn't hear anything; all I could smell and taste was metal, probably from all the blood on me. _**

**_Slowly the sounds of screaming or perhaps shouting faded away it until it was nothing more than a silent whisper. I couldn't even feel the pain of broken bones anymore. My mind rushed as I tried to think of my final thought but only he came to mind, I never got to tell him how I felt._**

* * *

**13 Years old**

"Why couldn't I be on his team" I sighed leaning on the railing

"You should feel lucky to be on the mighty Gai's team!" he shouted with a laugh

"I'm so lucky I can't contain myself" I grumbled watching as Kakashi, Rin, and Obito walked under us

"Man she's so lucky, they even get the Hokage as a teacher! I bet they get to go on all the cool missions"

"Which means more work" Senros yawned

"We just have to work harder!" Gai shouted "let's start by doing 100 laps around the village"

Before either Senros or I could say anything Gai was already off and running.

"One of us should go after him..." Senros sighed

"I say we leave him be, you know nothing can stop him while he's like this, anyway I'll see you later"

I jumped down from the balcony and quickly followed the path Rin, Obito and Kakashi hadn't long walked, I managed to catch them as they all seemed to be saying goodbye to each other.

"Hello!" I called out waving as I ran towards them

Obito glanced at me before continuing on his way but Kakashi and Rin stayed where they were.

"What's going on?"

"Were going on a mission" Rin explained "we're all going to get ready for it"

"Oh... how long will you all are gone for?"

"Don't know"

"Well I'll be praying for you're safe return... all of you of course" I smiled

"Thankyou" Rin smiled "well I should go get ready"

Once she left I turned to Kakashi who seemed to be staring up at the sky.

"Ummm... well I guess I'll see you when you return"

"Mm" he said glancing at me for a second

"Maybe when you get back we could do something..." I said with a slight blush appearing on my face

"I should get ready"

"Oh... yeah of course" I smiled "good luck with the mission"

"Thanks" he said before jumping away

"Please be careful" I whispered

It was days until Kakashi returned with only the Hokage by his side, my heart pounded in my chest as I saw him carrying a body wrapped in cloth and when I noticed one was missing I felt nauseous. I didn't know who was in the cloth but either way I knew both Obito and Rin were dead. Once I found out what had happened I couldn't stop myself from throwing up but that just made the shaking worse.

"Seiko, are you ok?" Senros asked with his arm around my shoulder

"I can't do this" I muttered before running from Rin's funeral

I ran until my own legs gave out under me making me topple to the ground getting covered in dirt until finally I came to a stop crying until no more tears remained. It was night now and the funeral was over long ago so with an aching body and shaky legs I slowly made my way back into town. I couldn't bring myself to pass her grave so instead I went the long way back home. As I came out of the forest onto the field I saw someone sitting near the memorial stone, I didn't want to disturb them so I tried my hardest to go around them but once I realised it was Kakashi sitting there all my stealth efforts failed as once more my legs gave out from under me.

He looked over at me but I couldn't move, my eyes were sore and surely puffy and the rest of me wasn't much better and despite crying myself dry only moments ago I felt the tears beginning to well again. As Kakashi sat there just staring at me I lost what little composure I had gathered and started sobbing once again. I didn't hear him move but I felt him looking down at me, once I got up the courage to remove my hands from my eyes all I saw was his legs in front of me.

Slowly I looked up but I couldn't face him, I couldn't look at his face without seeing the others there to. He reached down his hand offering it to me; slowly I placed my shaky, dirty hand in his only to be pulled to my feet seconds later.

"You're a mess" he said through the familiar mask

"I'm sorry" I whispered not even sure if he could hear me

"You should go home"

He let my hand go then started to walk away, I want to reach out to him, tell him something, anything but I couldn't move my body.

**21 Years old**

"Kakashi!" I called out running down the street

I caught up to him before he could escape, no doubt he already knew what I wanted to say to him.

"You failed another team?" I asked elbowing his side

"So did you"

"This is only my second time" I pointed out "besides two of them were beyond bad! Brave I'll give them that but they still need to learn the basic skills of stealth anyway that wasn't why I was looking for you"

"It's not?"

"Nope, guess what today is" I smirked

"Tuesday"

"Well yeah... but I'm more talking about the date"

"The 17th?"

"That's right and do you know what that means?"

"No"

"Kakashi! How could you forget! You promised you would go out drinking with me tonight"

"I did?"

"Yes" I frowned "and you're not getting out of it this time so let's go"

I grabbed hold of his arm and started to drag him to the local bar despite his protest.

"You know *hic* you need to *hic* lighten up a little" I slurred leaning on his arm

"I think you've had enough"

"I'll tell you when I've had enough" I shouted poking his chest

"Alright, I'm taking you home"

"You can't *hic* tell me what to do" I told him attempting to glare

He got me standing up but it didn't last long as I fell back on the stool laughing. Eventually with him half carrying me we made it outside into the cool night air.

"You know you-you need to lighten up, did you know that? you always *hic* gloomy, no girl is going to want someone gloomy" I said leaning on his shoulder "the stars are so pretty, don't you think the stars are pretty"

"Let's get you home"

"But I don't wa *hic* to go. I want ice-cream"

"Its past midnight" he pointed out to me

"I want ice-cream!" I shouted struggling against his grip

"Will you go home then?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you mister" I frowned "now get me ice-cream"

I wasn't too sure how long we were walking for but I didn't like the silence so I said the only things that came to my mind.

"You kn-you know what mister 'I'm so cool with my sharingan and mask' you're not, you're just a-a meany and you should be nicer. The next group, the next group you have to pass them, ok? No matter what unless they aren't good"

"If they pass my test"

"No, no, no, no, no... what were we talking about? Oh yeah! I want soup"

"I thought you wanted ice-cream"

"No I don't like ice-cream, why would you think I wanted ice-cream"

"Alright, I'm taking you home now"

"5 more minutes"

"No"

"Then I'm not moving from this spot" I said sitting on the floor

"What will it take to get you home?" he sighed

"I want to see mum"

"I don't think she would want to see her daughter like this" he sighed "but if that's what you want, where is she?"

"She's dead" I sobbed

"What? For how long?"

"Since I was 10, sh-she told me *hic* she would be back but she didn't" I sobbed

"Did you want... *sigh* why don't you come back to my place"

"Do you have ice-cream?" I asked looking up at him

"We can get some on the way" he sighed "now will you stand up?"

"I have to tell you a secret first" I whispered

"And what's that?" he asked rolling his eyes

"I can't tell you it's a secret"

"Well let's go then"

"I want to go to Kakashi's place..." I muttered looking at the ground

"If you stand up I will take you there"

"I mean always, I always want to be with Kakashi" I whispered looking up at him "always with you"

**26 Years Old**

"Hello everyone"

"Seiko-sensei, good morning" Sakura smiled at me

"Oi where's Kakashi?" Naruto asked

"We've been waiting for 3 hours" Sasuke added in

"I was hoping he was with you guys" I sighed "I guess I'll just see him when I get back"

"Are you going somewhere?" Sakura asked

"Oh yeah, a mission"

"Can I come!" Naruto shouted

"No" I giggled "anyway you would just be bored, well then you kids train hard"

Once I was out of there sight I slowed to a walk letting out a heavy sigh, I had actually wanted to tell Kakashi something important, something I've been trying to say for years.

_"I guess I'll tell him when I return..."_ I sighed thinking to myself

"Are you ready?" Senros called from the Konoha gate

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready"

"Chicken out again?" he grinned from ear to ear

"I have no idea what you're on about" I blushed walking past him

Senros figured it out before even I had, we were 16 at the time and I was going for the Chunin exam. I wanted so much to catch up to Kakashi, prove I'm just as good a ninja as he is but as I reached the final round I was sure I was going to lose. The others were older than me, stronger than me, I had already lost in my eyes but after hearing Kakashi call out my name, cheering me on I knew I could win.

That's when Senros knew, he saw the spark I got after hearing his voice, I remember claiming it was just from excitement but deep down knowing it was more than that.

"You were so determined this morning to, I thought you were finally going to confess" he sighed following after me

"Just! Oh let's just get this over with" I grumbled

The mission was to meet with a spy and deliver them a package and receive one from them. Everything went off to a great start, we met, did the exchange and were ready to go on our way but after only 5 minutes of leaving the village there was an explosion. Despite not being near it debris landed near our feet.

It was a split second choice, if this was just random there was nothing to fear but if we were compromised then there was a problem. We spilt up trying to find the source of the bomb; once we found it we knew it was no accident. If we had been 5 minutes later... well we wouldn't be alive right now. Senros took the package back to the village as well as to get reinforcements.

I did what I could to help people who were badly hurt but after only minutes of the first explosion another building went up in smoke, and then another, and another, by this rate the whole town was going under. I ordered everyone to hide in the forest telling them that people would be here soon to help which I hoped was true. With only me and a handful of others who weren't badly hurt to carry those that were things were moving extremely slowly and with an explosion going off every few minutes there was nothing but chaos around us.

I was unlucky enough to step into the next building that went up, I wasn't badly hurt, I could still move but the blast had burnt my skin and I could barely see out of my eyes. With my vision worsening every second I struggled to get people to safety. It wasn't long until I was forced to keep them shut to try and help the searing pain which was a problem, especially when someone tapped my shoulder and I spun around to attack.

"Seiko? God what happened to you?"

"Se-Senros?" I yelled over my ringing ears

"Crap we need to get you to the medical team" he muttered barely loud enough for me to hear

I didn't argue as he carried me away from the noise and into the forest, I was sat down on the ground where I was forced to open my eyes. Everything was blurry and extremely bright.

"We'll have someone take you back to the Konoha medical clinic right away"

I couldn't have argued even if I wanted to, after bandaging my eyes they gave me something that made me numb and sleepy. I couldn't make out what was happening around me but I knew when the carrier I was laying on got picked up then the gentle movements of being carried. With the sound of explosions fading away I let my body relax and drift into a waking slumber.

I was rudely awakened by falling to the ground below me with rocks and dirt falling on and around me. My eyes shot open only to see nothing but darkness, my body was still groggy from whatever the medical team gave me but I managed to reach up my sore arm to pull the bandage from my eyes. With that gone I tried once more to see but still nothing, everything around me was dark.

Crawling along the ground I tried to find out where I was, what had happened but my body froze as my fingers touched liquid. My other senses kicked into overdrive as the smell of blood reached my nose making my frozen body shiver. I moved away from the blood not being able to stand the metallic smell in the air until I hit what felt to be a tree.

We were still in the forest, an ambush most probably and in my current condition I was in no shape to fight. I stood up half leaning on the tree trying to listen for footsteps but there was nothing. Slowly breathing in and out I calmed my mind, I was obviously somewhere between the battle and Konoha, if I could just reach one or the other everything would be fine.

After hearing a faint explosion in the distance I decided that was the best way to go, if I followed the sound then I was sure to find someone. I tripped over every rock, every twig, every small mound of dirt as I desperately tried to find help. The front of my body screamed in pain every time I toppled to the ground but the medicine helped keep it numb while I walked. As the ground started to get softer under my feet and the smell of trees was everywhere I realised I had wondered into the forest and left the path, while trying to find my way back I slipped on a rock and fell down what felt like a cliff.

Hitting every rock I screamed as my body was lifelessly falling down the hill, there were lots of steep hills and cliff like edges around the village so I knew I had to be close. I laid at the bottom biting my lip until the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth, I tried to move but as I put pressure on my arm I couldn't hold back the scream of pain. After managing to stand up I held my broken arm close to my chest pushing my body forward.

I didn't know how long I was walking for, it felt like hours but I'm sure it was only moments until the sounds of screams and the smell of blood and dirt reached me. As I followed the stench of death I heard people talking near me, I stayed quiet and listened for their voice pulling out a kunai with my good arm. My efforts of being quiet were ruined as I once more fell to the ground. I heard the sounds of people landing near me and laughing.

"Look at this" one of them chuckled kicking my side "a lone ninja taking us on"

I clenched the kunai in my arms and lunged towards the voice stabbing him in the foot earning a scream out in pain.

"Why you little..." he shouted out "well don't just stand there, kill her!"

I heard people moving around me, I didn't know how many were there but if these were the people responsible then I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"I almost feel bad" one of them laughed "I don't think she can even stand anymore"

I felt someone grab hold of my hair and yank it up forced me to stand on my legs.

"There, now she is" another said

I heard them gathering around me that's when the beatings started, they kicked me, punched me, threw me. I tried to fight back but the most I did was a few cuts here and there only making them furious at me. The whole time though we slowly moved closer and closer to the village as the sounds of people yelling got closer; even if I didn't survive it would be enough if the culprits were brought to justice.

That thought gave me a boost of strength, even though a lot of people would survive there were still a lot that wouldn't as their bodies were disintegrated in the explosions. Ignoring my broken and bruised bones I started to run straight at the loudest sound I could here, I heard the men shouting at me as they followed me but I just needed to last a little longer, just enough for someone, anyone to see.

They caught up to me like I knew they would, they grabbed hold of my hair once again then threw me. I couldn't even make a sound anymore as my body hit a large bolder or perhaps a chuck of what used to be a store. My body couldn't move anymore, this was my limit.

As I laid there, blood sliding down my body from the many cuts pooling around me, everything was slowly fading and the strangest things crossed my mind. You always hear that life flashes before your eyes at death but that wasn't right. Memories I had long forgotten came to surface, both good and bad, simple task that I was meant to do, wondering if anyone else will remember we needed more milk. The strangest thoughts until slowly they didn't seem so important anymore.

My head started to pound as my eye lids felt heavy, my time was nearly up. I knew there would be people around me but I couldn't see anymore, I lost my eye sight before my body gave out. I couldn't hear anything; all I could smell and taste was metal, probably from all the blood on me.

Slowly the sounds of screaming or perhaps shouting faded away it until it was nothing more than a silent whisper. I couldn't even feel the pain of broken bones anymore. My mind rushed as I tried to think of my final thought but only he came to mind, I never got to tell him how I felt.

* * *

**Oneshot for now but if people want me to do more then i would be more then happy to, i still have heaps of ideas for this story**


End file.
